Shinwa sentai kemoranger
by Kamen rider vega
Summary: When an ancient evil awakens after 5,000 years it's up to five teens to use the powers of five mythical creatures to fight the inhumans and protect humanity. They become shinwa sentai kemoranger.
1. Chapter 1

Ya know those stories about mythical creatures, knights, kings and queens and stuff. Well, they are all true except one thing that they don't tell you about where the kemorangers. The kemorangers were the protecter's of humanity from the inhumans. They fought alongside their guardians and sealed the inhumans away for thousands of years and the guardians went into a slumber waiting for the day the inhumans would return. That day came in Toronto, Canada at the Royal Ontario Museum.

* * *

A young asian man about seven teen years old was in a group of students with his headphones in. The young man was average built, 6ft tall, had short black hair, a white long sleeved t shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers. The young man took out his headphones as the teacher said," Okay you'll all be in groups of five. You will go with your groups by color. " The young man went to his group and was greeted by a young man about his age with blonde shoulder length hair, a grey v neck shirt, black hoodie, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

" Hey, I'm jackson king but most people call me J.K, nice to meet you. ", said jk extending his hand.

" Okay then, I'm keith chang. ", said Keith shaking JK's hand. The two walked over to the rest of their group and keith said," Hi i'm Keith and I hope we all get along. " One of the other boys of the group stood up and said," I'm Aidan hunter " Aidan had shoulder length brown hair, was of average build, had a black jacket on, red t shirt, blue jeans and black shoes on. Keith examined the other two people of his group they were both female and petite. One had brown long hair, a pink button down shirt, white skinny jeans, white converse. The other had long red hair, a white blouse, blue short shorts, and brown boots. " That is my girlfriend kat ", said Aidan pointing to the red haired girl. " And that's Clara " pointed to the brown haired girl. The teacher told the students to go in and explore. The group went inside, talking and laughing.

At a cave, their was a throne in the cave and sitting on it was a man clad in black armor with a cape on the back. Three cloaked figures approached the throne and bowed.

" Your highness, it is a blessing that you are finally awake from your slumber. ", said one of the cloaked figures whose clock was green. The black armored man looked at the three and in a deep voice said," It is but what I want to know is why one of you hasn't sent a inhuman to wreak havoc on the humans. "

" Don't worry my king, i've sent bragna out to do that. ", said another cloaked figure in a pink cloak.

" Good work flinx, seems your the only one to take some initiative. ", said the armor clad man. The three cloaked figures bowed there heads.

Back to the teens, They were all looking at the medieval times exhibit. Keith was walking around the small room when out the corner of his eye he saw a red light. He turned his head to see a stone shrine that had five different colored wristbands.

" Hey guys come look at this. ", said Keith walking to the shrine. The others followed him and they all picked up a wristband,( Keith red, Kat blue, Aidan green, Jk yellow, Clara pink ) They all looked over the bands then all of them emitted a light and the teens fell to the floor covering their eyes. Keith put his hands down and noticed the wristband was gone. He looked around for it the came to face a red Chinese dragon, imagine dragrenzer.

" Nazeda, boy ", said the dragon. Keith stared in amazement as this was his first time being face to face with a dragon.

" Oh, what was that weird light? ", said Jk shaking his head. He was then handed a ice pack and he accepted it then noticed there was a tail moving away from him. He looked to his right to see a yellow mechanical basilisk.

" Oh that was very trippy ", said Aidan. " Are you okay, master. ", said a green and silver minotaur, imagin the mystic minotaur, as he helped Aidan up. Aidan looked at the minotaur and his eyes widened before he screamed and backed away from the minotaur.

" I apologize sincerely for hurting you miss. ", said a blue mechanical griffon. Kat slapped the griffon's hand away and went over to Aidan.

" Madam, let me help you up ", said a pink mechanical mermaid helping Clara up. Clara smiled and nodded at the mermaid.

Keith and the dragon were staring at each other as if they were trying to examine one another while everyone else except Clara was freaking out. Suddenly they all heard a loud boom from the corridor. All of them ran out to see a snake humanoid with two hook swords in hand. The snake looked at the teens and said," Oh so you guardians have been awoken. But without the kemorangers it'll be easy to kill you, Goblins take care of them. ", said the snake humanoid pointing his sword at them.

" We gotta fight them. ", said the griffon.

" Yeah but were weakened in this state. ", said the basilisk.

The dragon turned around to face Keith and said," You boy, what is your name? "

" Keith, Keith Chang. ",said Keith scratching the back of his head. The dragon wrapped around Keith's left wrist and turned into a brace with a dragon head in the middle.

" Say shinwa henshin then slide the top of my head up. ", said the dragon from the brace. Keith took a deep breath then turned his wrist so it was facing the goblins.

" Shinwa Henshin! ", exclaimed keith before he thrusted his arm out infront of him and pushed the top of the dragon head up so the eyes were showing. Keith's body was then covered in a black suit that had flames on the chest, shoulders, forearms, and legs. The flames died and the parts that were originally on fire were now a red jacket, red arm guards, and red boots. The dragon head came from behind and chomped down on keith's to form a helmet that resembled the dragons head.

Everyone looked at Keith to see him in the suit, that I just explained. Keith clinched his fist then charged into the crowd of goblins hitting a couple of them. Aidan stood in awe then looked at the minotaur in front of him and said," Can you do that? "

The minotaur looked over his shoulder and nodded. Aidan then stuck out his left arm and the minotaur turned into green energy that wrapped around Aidan's wrist to change into a green wrist band with a minotaur head on it. Aidan pushed the top of the minotaur head up so the eyes were showing while saying," Shinwa Henshin "

( Btw, all their transformations are the same except for the elements and creature.

Red: fire

Blue: wind

Green: life

Yellow: earth

Pink: water )

Aidan was now in a suit similar to Keith's but it was green and the helmet was minotaur based. Aidan cracked his knuckles then charged at the goblins slamming two into the ground. Keith and aidan fought more goblins as the others followed suit and transformed. Jk kicked a goblin in the back then dodged a punch from a goblin before wrapping his arm around the goblins neck and snapping it.

Clara cartwheeled over a few goblins then punched three in their faces. Clara dodged a kick from a goblin then elbowed it's chest making it fly backwards. She then punched two more goblins and cartwheel away kicking both in the process.

Kat parried a club away from her then kicked the goblin in the face before flipping over another. She kicked several goblins then punched some more. Kat blocked a hit from club then used the club to hit four goblins.

Aidan punched two goblins then grabbed them and slammed them together. He then attacked more goblins ending with two being thrown into a wall. Aidan chuckled then elbowed a goblin as it charged at him.

Keith ducked a couple of punches then kicked the goblins. He jumped up and side kicked three goblins. Keith blocked a cub then kicked the goblin away and slammed the club into two goblins before being pushed back a bit . Keith punched some goblins then was hit into a wall. " Hey dragon, do I have any weapons. "

" Yes, put a card into the top of my head. ", said the dragon from the wrist band. Keith searched for a card then noticed a deck on the left side of his belt. He opened the deck and pulled out a small card that had a sword on it. He pushed the top of the dragon head down the placed the card in before pushing it back up making the dragon say," Ryublazer. " A red hilted sword appeared in Keith's hand from a pillar of fire. Keith slashed two gobins then hit one with the hilt of his blade. Keith slashed some more goblins that came at him before charging back into the hoard of goblins.

" Hey, do we have something like that? ", said Aidan as he and Kat were back to back fighting goblins. " Yes you do master. ", said the minotaur from the wrist band.

" You have one too, madam ", said the griffon. Kat and Aidan hit two goblins then pulled cards out of the decks on their belts and inserted them into their morphers. They pushed up the top of their morphers heads making them say," Taurus Rail Cannon, Grifenforcer " In Aidan's right hand appeared a green and black rail gun. In Kat's left hand appeared a blue black crossbow. Both aimed their weapons and fired making many goblins fall to the ground.

" Oh I am gonna enjoy this. ", said Aidan before he shot some more goblins. Kat kneed a goblin then shot some more before saying," Boys and their toys. "

Jk was hit with a club and stumbled onto a bench. He pulled a card out of the deck on his belt and inserted it into his morpher. " Basilfang ", said the morpher as a yellow dagger appeared in JK's hand. Jk slashed a goblin twice then swung it making the blade break into separate pieces and was used like a whip to hit four goblins. Jk looked at the dagger as it turned back into a blade and said," Oh I love this thing. "

" Typical male. ", said the basilisk from the morpher as Jk slashed more goblins. Clara dodged a punch from a goblin then elbowed it in the chest. She took a card from her deck and placed it into her morpher. " Mermaslicer ", said the morpher as pink trident appeared in her hand. She slashed some goblins then kneed one before stabbing her trident into the ground and spinning on it kicking many goblins. ( I know there is a stripper reference on accident )

Keith slashed a another goblin then charged at the snake humanoid. The two clashed swords then Keith hit the snake in the gut. The snake blocked a slash from Keith then slashed his chest many times before upper cutting him out the door. Keith rolled on the ground then hopped to his feet and readied his sword as the snake creature came closer. The snake was hit in his back and the others jumped over him and landed near Keith.

" Impudent humans you dare hit me bragna. ", said the snake as he clinched his fist in anger. Aidan chuckled then said," Yeah we do what you gonna do about it scaly. " Bragna growled then charged at the kemorangers. They all rolled out of the way and Aidan fired at bragna who blocked the bullets and charged at him. Bragna threw the rail gun aside and slashed the green kemoranger many times before kicking him across the lot. Kat and Clara both attacked bragna and he blocked their attacks then slashed them both back. Jk and Keith charged at bragna and clashed swords with the snake. Jk thrusted his dagger at bragna and it extended. Bragna dodged it and grabbed the whip before swinging him into a rail. Keith ducked a slash from bragna blocked another and punched the snake making it stumble back. Keith pulled out another card from the deck and placed into his morpher.

" Flame slinger! ", said the morpher as Keith thrusted his free hand at bragna and a pillar of flames hit it in the chest. Bragna tumbled on the ground dropping one of his swords. He stood up and said," Who do you think you are boy? "

" I think i'm kemored. ", said Keith putting his sword on his shoulder. Bragna charged at Keith and was slashed to the side. Bragna stumbled and was met by kat who shot him twice then roundhouse kicked his face making him stumble to the side. " I am kemoblue. ", said kat.

Bragna stumbled over to where jk was standing. Jk slashed bragna three times before turning his dagger to it's whip form and wrapping it around bragna's neck. " I'm kemoyellow. ", said jk before he swung the whip over his head making bragna flip over him. He retracted his whip as the snake hit the ground.

Bragna got to his feet and was met by Aidan who punched him a couple of times making him stumble back. Aidan pulled out his railgun and shot bragna's chest many times while saying," I am kemogreen "

Bragna stumbled back then was slashed by Clara. Clara unleashed many slashes on the snake creature then she hit him in the head with her tridents hilt then thrusted her trident hitting bragna's gut. " I'm kemopink "

Keith charged at bragna and when in range slashed at bragna. Bragna blocked the slash but Keith cut through his blade and he was slashed down his chest. Bragna stumbled back and fell to his knee. He looked at his blade that was now in half. Bragna looked up to see the five teens stand side by side. Keith took out a card from his deck and said," And we are Shinwa Sentai, " Then everyone pulled out cards from their decks.

" Kemoranger! ", exclaimed the five teens in unison. They all put the into the hilts of their weapons making the weapons in unison say," FINISHING STRIKE! "

Aidan and Kat aimed their weapons and pulled the trigger making a green energy blast and a blue energy arrow fire at bragna and hit him in his chest. Jk and Clara charged at bragna, their weapons covered in energy of their colors, and slashed him in his stomach then in his back. Keith's sword was now covered in red energy as he drew his stepped up a couple of feet then slashed a red shockwave at bragna hitting the snake dead on an explosion happening when he was hit. Bragna tumbled on the ground and when he stopped picked himself up off the ground.

" I won't be defeated that easily kemoranger. ", said bragna as he fell to the ground exploding on impact. A purple crystal flew into the air and in bragna's voice said," Shinwa Saisei! " Suddenly purple lightning came out from the crystal and then the crystal burst open and a giant bragna stood in it's place. Keith and the others looked at the giant and keith said," How are we supposed to fight that thing? "

" You use us of course. ", said the basilisk from the morpher. Keith took a card out his deck and looked at it to see the dragon on it with the name 'Drax' on it. The others did the same and they all placed the cards into their morphers and pushed the top of the heads up.

" Summon Drax, Warren, Kirin, Hidan, Syrenna ", the morphers said. Five giant versions of the creatures came and they all charged at bragna. The five jumped into their respective mech. Aidan was in his cockpit and said," So your names Hidan well then let's kick this snakes ass. " Aidan put his hands on the controls and the Giant minotaur charged at bragna and when in range punched the snake many times.

" Aidan, don't steal all the fun. ", said Jk as his basilisk zord wrapped bit down on bragna's ankle. Bragna pushed The minotaur zord away then picked up the basilisk zord and threw it the minotaur. The minotaur zord fell to the ground with the basilisk on it.

" Hey get off me snake girl. ", said Hidan.

" I didn't ask to have a inhuman throw me Hidan. ", said Kirin

The griffon and mermaid zord charged at bragna. The griffon swooped down on the snake inhuman and shot laser's from it's wings. Bragna stumbled back then was hit in his by the mermaid zord.

" Nice shooting, madam ", said Warren. Kat smiled under her mask and said,". Thanks and my name is Kat "

" You are a very good fight ", said Syrenna. " Thanks ", Clara said.

Bragna fired a purple ball of energy at the mermaid zord then as the griffon zord swooped down on him he punched it away. The dragon zord breathed fire at bragna then went over to his comrades.

" Mina, if we want to defeat him we need to combine. ", said Drax. Keith nodded in agreement then said," Drax is right guys. We need to combine. "

" How do we do that exactly? ", said jk. Suddenly all their decks opened and a card flew into their hands. On the card was a picture of a giant robot and the word 'Kemojin'. The all placed the cards into slots on their control consoles and then all the zords gathered together.

" Shinwa gattai ", said the creatures in unison. The minotaurs upper body collapsed on itself and went into the lower body leaving only the legs. The Dragon's tail detached and the lower body went into the chest and the arms folded into the back leaving the head and chest only. The basilisk straightened out and the head split out to reveal a hand. The mermaid straightened and her arms folded onto her back and her head went into her chest and a hand came out. The dragon attached to the minotaur and the basilisk and mermaid attached themselves to either side of the dragon,( Basilisk right mermaid left ), The griffon's legs folded up and it attached to the dragons back. The mouth of the dragon opened to reveal a face that had yellow eyes and no mouth.

" Kanzen Kemojin. ",said everyone in unison.

( Just to be clear the Dragon formed the chest and head, Griffon wings, Basilisk right arm, Mermaid left arm and Minotaur legs )

The kemorangers saw that they were now in the same cockpit. Kemojin was a couple of feet in front of bragna.

" Ha ha ha, five robots or one I'll still send you all to hell! ", said bragna charging at Kemojin. Kemojin punched bragna when he came in range then punched him a couple of times before throwing him into a building. Bragna gained his barings and drew his swords before charging at kemojin. He slashed at Kemojin only to have both blades caught and broken. A sword appeared in kemojins hand and it slashed bragna's chest.

Bragna flew back into a couple of buildings. " Okay, let's finish him off. ", said Keith pulling a card out from his deck. The others nodded and followed Keith as he put his card into the slot on his console. Kemojin's sword surged with blue energy and it put the sword above it's head. Bragna stood up and saw the blade.

" Kemo Shining Slash! ", said the kemorangers in unison as kemojin swung the blade down slashing bragna down the middle. Bragna stammered back and said," This must have been your will... Gomenasai finx sama! " He then fell backwords and exploded on impact.

Couple of minutes later, the five teens were standing in front of the five creatures. Drax smirked then said," Are you five teens willing to fight as the kemorangers to protect this world. "

" I'm in. ", said jk giving a thumbs up to Kirin.

" I'll do it. ", said clara

" I'm down to fight. ", said Aidan putting his arm over Kat's shoulder

" If Aidan's in so am I ", said kat hugging aidan.

" You don't even have to ask me. ", said Keith

The five creatures went to their kemoranger and turned into their morpher forms. The five then went to their bus and drove back to their school.

In the cave I talked about earlier, The armor clad man slammed his hand on the arm of his throne and said," Why wasn't I informed that those cursed guardians were still alive! "

The three cloaked figures stepped back as the armored man came down from his thrown and walked towards them. The green cloaked figure stepped up and said," Your highness we had no idea that they were alive much less in a museum. But I can assure you that, " The armored clad man grabbed the green cloaked figure by his neck and said," No excuses, Sanik. Non once so ever! " He then threw sanick across the cave into the cave wall. He then went back to his thrown and said," The kemorangers I want them all dead. Most importantly I want kemored's head mounted above my throne. "

End


	2. Chapter 2

Aidan,Kat,Jk,and Clara were in class listening to their teacher lecture. Clara looked behind to see that Keith wasn't in his seat. Clara tapped jk on his shoulder and whispered," Where's Keith? "

" I think he's out training or something? ", whispered jk

" During school? He must really care about being a kemoranger seriously if he wants to risk his future. "

" Oh it's not that bad. What's one missed day of school gonna do? ", said jk with a smirk on his face.

" What's wrong is that the absence goes on your permanint record, you get bad grades, and the next thing you know your working at a burger joint. ", Clara said. Jk raised a eyebrow then went back to his work. Clara shrugged and did the same thing.

In a forest, Keith was hitting a practice dummy with a kendostick while Drax watched him. Keith hit the dummy three more times then stopped and put his hands on his knees. Drax scoffed then said," Keith, put more force into your attacks. Then inhumans skin is hard as armor. If you want to pierce that armor then you must strike with all your strength. " The dragon then swung his tail at the dummy taking off the head. Keith's eyes widened then he panted," Wow, you don't play around when it comes to fighting inhumans. "

" Why shouldn't I? We protect humans and they live only to destroy. If you want to keep everyone you love safe then show the inhumans no mercy. ", said Drax. Keith sighed then went back to hitting the decapitated dummy.

In the cave, the armor clad man sat on his throne his head resting on his fist. He sighed then ordered," Flinx! Come here. " Flinx came in and said," Yes my king. "

" Do you have a plan on how we can get rid of the humans? ", asked the armored man with a stern voice. Flinx nodded then said," Bufonidae. " A yellow toad humanoid stepped into sight and said," I am inhuman of the poison clan, bufonidae " Bufonidae bowed at the armored man and flinx. The armored man nodded then said," What is it you plan on doing? "

" Bufonidae can admit toxin that can paralyze plan is to get to the tallest building in this city and release it then we can kill all the humans here. " The armored man stood up and said," Well, what are you waiting for go " Bufonidae bowed then walked out of the cave.

{ Insert opening sequence with frontline by pillar }

Jk,Aidan, and Kat were waiting outside a change room with many outfits in their laps. Aidan was playing angry birds on his phone while jk was messaging a girl on his. Kat sighed and said," How many clothes is she gonna try on today. " Aidan and jk shrugged then all three sighed. Clara came out of the change room in her regular clothes and said," None of these will work. " The three gasped then scowled at Clara before hearing screaming coming from outside. The four kemorangers ran outside the clothes store to see Bufonidae and a hoard of goblins attacking the people in the mall.

" A inhuman. ", said Kat. Hidan, Warren, Kirin, and Syrena appeared behind them and transformed into the kemochangers. " Shinwa Henshin ", all four kemorangers said in unison before pushing the top of the Kemo changers heads up to reveal the eyes. All four kemorangers charged at the goblins. Aidan punched a goblin twice in the face then kicked it into a pot. Kat jumped into the air and kicked a few goblins in the head. Jk dodged some clubs then punched the goblins. Clara flipped a goblin over then elbowed another in the chest. Bufonidae jumped into Aidan's point of view and punched him into a pile of box's. The other kemorangers charged at bufonidae and they were all blown back by the toad inhuman. Bufonidae blocked a punch from jk then kicked him away before firing purple energy Burt from his mouth. Jk fell to his knee as the others gathered around him. Aidan walked in front of jk and said," Who are you? "

" I am inhuman of poison, Bufonidae and mistress flinx sent me too kill you all. ", said bufonidae pulling a hammer out of his arm. Aidan pulled a card out of his deck and put it into his kemochanger and pushed the top of the head up making it say," Taurus railgun. " He shot at bufonidae only to have all his shots swatted to the ground. Bufonidae charged at the kemorangers and when in range smashed his hammer into Aidan's chest multiple times before hitting him in the face making the green kemoranger fly into a plant. Kat, Clara, and Jk charged at bufonidae with their respective weapons in hand. Bufonidae blocked Jk's dagger and Clara's trident and pushed the two away then smashed his hammer into their chest. Kat shot at the toad inhuman hitting his back. Bufonidae turned around and threw his hammer at her hitting her into a stone column. Aidan became enraged and charged at bufonidae. He threw several punches at the toad who blocked most of them. Bufonidae grabbed Aidan's arm then breathed a violet smoke at Aidan. Aidan was hit back a couple feet and his transformation canceled by itself. Bufonidae was about to advance on Aidan when Keith, fully transformed, slashed his chest. Keith ducked a swing from bufonidae's hammer then kicked the toad away before going to Aidan's side.

" What you do to him. ", said Keith as he knelt down near aidan, who was coughing and clutching his neck. The other kemorangers came near the two and Kat knelt down to Aidan's level and said," Aidan. What's wrong with him? " Bufonidae laughed and said," He has been introduced to my poison. He will become a inhuman unless you all can defeat me which isn't likely. "

Hidan turned into his minotaur form and charged at the toad inhuman. He threw two punches at bufonidae who blocked both of them then hit him in the chest making the minotaur fly back near the other kemoranger. Bufonidae was ingulfed with magenta flames and when they dissipated he was gone. Aidan was screaming in pain and had purple vein like lines on his hands.

At the hospital, everyone was in the room with a sleeping Aidan. Kat held Aidan's hand and said," We need to defeat this guy quickly. I don't know if I could live in a world without him. " Jk leaned against the wall and said," How can we? Bufonidae took on four of us and didn't have a scratch on him. Not to mention that poison. " They were all silent for a moment then drax broke the silence. " I think I may know how to defeat bufonidae. "

" Drax, you have an idea? ", asked Keith as he looked down at the dragon, in his wrist band form, on his wrist. " Keith remember the training we've been doing? " "Yeah, you've been telling me that I need to strike with all my force to pierce the inhumans skin. " Keith's eyes widened as he realized what drax was saying. " I get it. We need to strike with more power than speed. ",said Clara as she stood up. " Exactly madame Clara, inhumans have skin that's hard as iron. ", said warren. " And the only way to pierce that armor is to use as much power as you need. ", said Kat. The kemorangers nodded at each other in agreement.

The next day, Bufonidae and a bunch of goblins were terrorizing many civilians in a outside diner. Keith, Clara, Jk, and Kat came up to the inhuman with their cards already in hand. " Shinwa Henshin. ", they all said in unison as they inserted their cards into kemochangers and pushed the heads up. The four kemorangers charged at the goblins and defeated all of them with ease. Keith put a card into his kemochanger and pushed the top up and it said," Ryublazer " Keith charged at Bufonidae and slashed the toad's chest twice. Bufonidae stumbled back and was then met with a barrage of arrows to his right side by Kat. Jk wrapped his basilfang around bufonidaes arm and swung him into the open street. Clara stabbed bufonidae in his stomach then threw him into the air. Bufonidae came down and landed onna parked car crushing the roof. He rolled off the car and said," Damn you all, what makes you think you can stop me. "

" Because I'm here! ", said Aidan, already transformed, as he charged at the toad in human. Bufonidae looked over his shoulder and was punched by aidan. He was sent flying into a light post. The other kemoranger gathered around Aidan and jk said," Dude, isn't that poison still in your system. "

" Yeah, but I can deal with a little pain. Now let's finish this guy. ", said Aidan as he cracked his knuckles. Bufonidae staggered to his feet and looked at his opponents before saying," Your all just children, how can I be beaten by all of you. " Keith chuckled. " Your being defeated not by children but by " Drax turned into his dragon form and floated behind Keith who crossed his arms over his chest. " Kemored "

Warren stood behind Kat who put her left hand on her hip and her right hand in the shape of a gun pointing at bufonidae. " Kemoblue ", she said.

Kirin slithered around jk's legs and had her head up. Jk knelt down, rested his right forearm on his knee and said," Kemoyellow "

Aidan stood behind Aidan with his arms in a position as if he was flexing. Aidan was in a pose as if he was cracking his knuckles and said," Kemogreen "

Syrena stood next to Clara with her hands together over her chest. Clara put her one hand on her hip and the other in a k position and said," Kemopink "

" Shinwa sentai kemoranger! ", they said unison. Keith put a card into the hilt of the ryublazer and said," Now, you'll pay for your sins. " The other kemoranger put cards into their weapons and the weapons all said," FINISHING STRIKE! " Aidan and Kat shot a green energy burst and a blue energy arrow at bufonidae that hit him in the chest. Jk and Clara charged at bufonidae with their weapons, that had their respective colored energy on the blades, and slashed his stomach and back. Keith stepped up a couple of feet before slashing a red shockwave at bufonidae and it exploded on impact. Bufonidae stumbled back fell to his back exploding on impact. A purple crystal floated into the air and in bufonidae's voice said," Shinwa Saisei! " The crystal burst open and a huge bufonidae stood in it's place. Keith and the others put cards into their kemochangers and pushed the heads up. " Summon Drax, Warren, Kirin, Hidan, Syrena. ", said the kemochangers as the kemobeast came.

" Shinwa gattai. ", all the kemoranger said in unison as their kemobeast combined. " Kanzen Kemojin! "

" You'll all feel my wrath. ", said bufonidae as he charged at kemojin. He punched kemojin four times making it stumble back. Kemojin blocked a punch from bufonidae then was hit in the head with his other fist.

Inside kemojin, Keith said," He's stronger now. How do we get him off of us. " Aidan smirked under his mask and said," I know how to. " He then pushed his controls up ward and kemojin kneed bufonidae in the gut. Kemojin then took warren off it's back and used him a gun to shoot bufonidae multiple times. Bufonidae stumbled back and fell to one knee.

" Time for you to go down toady! ", exclaimed Aidan as he put a card into his console and everyone followed suit. Kemojins gun had light blue energy gathering at the end of it. " Kemojin Shooting Star! ", said the kemorangers as kemojin pulled the trigger and a light blue energy burst hit bufonidae in the chest.

" I have failed you my mistress flinx...gomenasai. ", said bufonidae before he fell on his face exploding on impact with the ground.

In school, Keith was sitting at a desk with a pile of work in front of him and he said," Why in the hell do I have detention?! " Clara slammed her hands on his desk and looked down at him before saying," You didn't show up for school yesterday so you have to make up the work! " Drax floated over to the two and said," He was training to fight the inhumans. That's more important than your class work. " Clara grabbed the dragon by his snout and said," You have to do this work with him. " Drax eyes widened. " Nani? "

Jk, Aidan, Kat, Hidan, Kirin, Warren, and Syrena watched as Clara beat the two. " Remind me why we are here again. ", said Jk. " Clara paid us to be extra help in case they try to escape. ", said Aidan before he ate a chip from the bag he and Kat were sharing. " I didn't think Clara had that much strength. ", said Kat as she ate a chip. Warren watched in amazement as he said," I never thought a human could do this to one of us. " Syrena scratched her head and said," It's remarkable. "

Clara slammed Keith and Drax's head onto the desk and unison they said," Tasukete! "


End file.
